1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a camera of the kind arranged to wind a roll of film onto a spool in the reverse winding direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, many of the cameras of the kind using a brownie type film have been arranged up the film onto a spool with a spool chamber disposed behind an aperture part which has a film exposing aperture. Some of the cameras using 35 mm film are also arranged to wind the film in this manner. The reason for this is as follows: The lateral size of the camera body is determined by the size of a cartridge chamber which is provided for stowing a film cartridge, that of the aperture part and that of the spool chamber. The lateral size of the camera body, therefore, can be lessened with the spool chamber arranged behind the aperture part. The arrangement permits reduction in size of the camera for better portability.
The conventional camera of the kind having the spool chamber disposed behind the film exposing aperture is arranged to take up the film onto the spool disposed within the spool chamber by winding the film in the reverse winding direction. This makes it difficult to provide the camera with an automatic loading mechanism whereby, with the leader part of the film pulled out from the cartridge to a given position inside the spool chamber, for example, some frame portions of the film are automatically taken up onto the spool to make the camera ready for photographing from a first frame when the back cover, of the camera is closed after film loading, because the leader part of the film is curled in the forward winding direction of the film. In the case of the film winding method in which the film is wound in the reverse winding direction, the film cannot be taken up onto the spool as the film leader part is urged in the spool chamber to curve toward the outside in the radial direction of the spool chamber. It should be noted that "the reverse winding direction" means that the film is wound onto the spool with an emulsion surface of the film facing outside.
Further, in the case of a camera of this kind, the size of the camera body tends to increase in the direction of its photo-taking optical axis. The size in this direction must also be lessened for a compact camera.